


attached.

by larryplz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Protective Harry, Protective Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryplz/pseuds/larryplz
Summary: louis and harry are attached to the hip, and management can't do anything about that.or can they ?





	1. back to you.

L O U I S 

were on tour, and everything's meant to be great, but eleanor is in the room. there's a growing tension between eleanor and harry, even though they're good friends because we all have to be friends to pull this off.  
'eleanor and louis, will be recording a sextape'

 

now there are more than 1000 things wrong with this, especially because im not into girls in t hat way or at all and eleanor is not an exception. they plan on using my moans from being with harry and merge them with eleanors moans. that isn't going to happen thank you. we're against this, the whole band and we could fire them but we're part of a fucking contract.

harry slips his arm around me, 

"there is no way they are going to do that you dickheads"  
he says sneering at management,

"it's wrong on many levels" he says and drags me away to the back of the bus. i cling on to him and sit on his lap whimpering quietly. "they won't make you do it baby" harry says quietly rubbing my back, "i won't let them".   
i crack a small smile and place my head on his shoulder biting it gently, "love you hazza" i say but it comes out a bit muffled, "love you too, lou" he says into my hair. 

 

H A R R Y 

at 6am, someone starts banging on the door. "WAKE UP BITCHES WERE IN MIAMIIIII" niall screams and doesn't even wait for a reply before slamming the door open. "I HEARD THERE'S NANDOS AROUND HERE AND I WANT SOME SO GET YOUR ARSES UP" he shouts dotting around the room.

liam comes in a few seconds later scolding niall for even thinking about having nandos for breakfast. zayn also follows laughing and patting niall on the back, i think they forgot this was our room?   
niall pouts but smiles again and screams in liams ear "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GIVE ME A SALAD OR YOUR SOCKS WILL BE FULL OF CREAM CHEESE TOMORROW, TOMMO WILL HELP ME, WON'T YOU?" and everyone turns to look at us.   
louis groans and holds up a thumbs up and niall smiles brightly. 

 

that's how we ended up at nandos an hour later.


	2. pretty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :):):)

H A R R Y 

Niall is stuffing his face with peri peri chips for the 3rd time today. liam is dotting around the room finding something to tell someone off for. like right at this moment, he's telling zayn off for wearing a jacket when it's 30 degrees outside. let the boy live liam.

"alright bitches so we're quite busy today, we have an interview in 2 hours then we have a smell thing for our new perfume, then we're coming back here to do a sound check for tonight's show, did everyone get that?" liam says.

"hold up leeyum, when do we eat in the midst of all that?" niall says STILL stuffing his face with chips.

"your going to still be hungry?" liam says with disbelief on his face. "when is niall not hungry?" niall says pointing at himself.  
louis pipes up and goes: "so can me and harry fuck in any of that time?" i splutter on my drink and spit it out everywhere causing niall to laugh hysterically.  
liam on the other hand does not look impressed, "no louis i don't need the red couch painted white" he says.

 

louis pouts but jumps into my arms, "hiiii hazza carry me to the carrrr" he says looking up at me.

zayn shouts from the other end of the room, "can you carry me to the car?" he says with a joking voice.

"no he can't, he's mine!" louis shouts back at him before I could even reply, "these arms belong to me!" he grabs my arms and puts them round him tighter. "to the car hazza, i don't need anymore pretty boys trying to take my boyfriend away!"

"aw you called me pretty!" zayn laughs.  
"I didn't specify so therefore, i didn't, Harry is the only pretty boy here!" he shouts.

"aw babe, your the only pretty boy here for me" i say booping his nose.

 

"oh i better be"


	3. stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, leave kudos and i hope you enjoy! im trying to finish this book quickly because i have so many ideas for new books

L O U I S

 

dickheads: louis, tomorrow you have a meet up with eleanor, you will walk around town for a bit and enter the hotel your staying at. After this, she will leave by plane in secret. Please be at Starbucks by 2PM and no delays please. - Modest!Management!

i swear that’s all the poor girl drinks. at least it won’t be as hard as we’re good friends now, we can have a laugh every now and again. the holding hands but is hard though, it looks like I don’t know how to hold hands. which is what i wanted it to look like.

 

i look over to see harry sleeping peacefully, i admire his facial features for a while. hes like a god and how did a peasant like me get this reward?

suddenly, he stirs and he turns towards me,

“lou i know im dashing and all by please do not stare at me for a long period of time” he says

“shut up haz, don’t act like you don’t do it to me” i retort,  
“i do no such thing, what is there to stare at anyway?” he replies cheekily sending me a wink.

“oi, i know im a stunning lad!” i say in mock offense,

“whatever helps you sleep at night babe” he says chuckling and jumping out of bed.

“what are we doing today?” he says looking at his phone.

“oh i have another stunt” i say frowning,

“oh” harry replies quietly, “okay sure ill see you later then?” he says looking at me.

“of course babe” i say smiling at him,  
he returns it with a big grin.

“get me some starbucks will ya? im actually craving something!” he says tapping on his phone.

 

“yeah babe, whatever you want”


	4. late nights cause trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh noooo

H A R R Y

i don’t know where louis is, but it’s 8PM and he’s still not back. i know for a fact he was meant to be back at 5 at the latest.

we also had date plans for tonight but i guess that’s ruined. the rest of the lads are also mad at him because well it’s a dickhead move to ditch your boyfriend isn’t it? especially for the beard. 

••An Hour Later••

i was talking to niall eating nandos trying to wash the sorrow away that my own boyfriend stood me up, when the door slams shut. all of us whipped our heads to look at the door.

“oh my god lads, funniest day!” we hear louis’ voice ring through the halls. i scoff and and pay attention to the TV, niall rolls his eyes and carries on eating his food, liam and zayn look at each other and also roll their eyes and keep on doing whatever they were doing.

louis bursts into the room with a big smile on his face. this falls the minute he sees all our expressions. 

“why do you all look like someone stole your teddy bear?” he says dropping his bags down.

“fun day with eleanor?” niall says with a harsh tone in his voice.

louis doesn’t reply and looks over at me and his eyes widen.

“shit sorry haz, i got caught up with eleanor” he says trying to come over to me.

“don’t touch me, save it for your new girlfriend. i saw all the pictures, of you hugging her, of you kissing her cheek and you go and forget our date night! like, this is the first one we were going to have in ages and you fucking stand me up!” i shout at him.

“im sor-“ he starts,

“sometimes sorry doesn’t cut it louis! but yeah, next time you go out with eleanor, warn me you won’t be back for a while okay?”

louis just stands there fiddling with his fingers.

 

“worst thing is, you even forgot my starbucks” i say standing up and walking out the room.


	5. miss you’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe

L O U I S

i really fucked up last night, harry won’t even talk to me. the guest room was finally put to some use and cuddling the sheets wasn’t that pleasant either. i just want my sweet loving haz back, but i guess i lost that.

 

louis: guys pls help me

hoeran: y should we help the person who ditched the other person in the first place ???

louis: bc i love him no matter what n u guys no that im vvvv guilty n i miss him :(((

leeyum: but do u ??

louis: is that even a question ? Of course ! i love my hazza to bits n i just want the love back :(((

zain: he does still love u mate, he would stop the world f u 

louis: ik he would n i would aswell n i just want him back pls 

hoeran: fine we will help u

louis: yes !!!!!

hoeran: not bc we like u but we like u n harold together, cuties

louis: its also bc u love me !!

leeyum: no

louis: well i hope u get fucked by spoons !!!!

leeyum: what kind of a threat is that ?

louis: a louis threat so it’s fab u lous <3333

hoeran: petra, ur gay is showin 

louis: proud <333

zain: so wha is ur plan lewis 

 

H A R R Y

manchild: harry !!!  
manchild: harold !!!!!!  
manchild: STYLES KID !!!!  
manchild: PICK UP THE BLOODY DAMN PHONE !!!!

harry: what niall 

manchild: do u wanna go f some coffee ??

harry: u don’t like coffee

manchild: exposed, i wanted to go for the caramel shortbread

harry: ofc

manchild: yummersss


End file.
